The Price of War
by Nessa Leralonde
Summary: I will fight for my people. I am an able bodied person, good with a sword and bow. I have no-one, so I won’t to answer to anyone. I will fight. During TTT, Oc x Oc.
1. Introduction

Introduction

I will fight for my people. I am an able bodied person, good with a sword and bow. I have no-one, so I won't to answer to anyone. I _will_ fight.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You all konw who this belong's to!

A.N: Thanks to Peregrin Ionad, my beta reader! This is my 2nd ever fanfic, so please take it easy on me! :P

Chapter 1

I can hear the men's screams. The battle we are running from like cowards. I know this is one I cannot fight. I would never be allowed. My heart wrenches at the thought of my brother fighting those wargs. I could never forgive myself if… No. I must not even think it. All will be well.

I jump as a hand touches my arm. I look up into the face of Lady Eowen. "It pains me also to leave them, but we have no other choice."

I sigh. "I know My Lady, but I still wish…"

"Honestly Häeowen. You know your brother would never be able to concentrate believing you were in danger."

I sigh. "I know."

"Also, you know me well enough to not wall me 'Lady'. Häeowen, you and I have been fighting together for years."

A smile creeps onto my face at the thought of all those practise sessions. "I know, but not in front of other. You know that."  
Eowen purses her lips. She knows only too well that she must not. "Very well. I'm sorry, but I must go and see how everyone is faring. Also, the pace is slowing down too much."

I nod and smile at her as she rushes off, then I urge those around me to quicken their pace, we must reach safety fast should… NO! They will not fair!

Never the less, we must hurry.

***

We make our way up the ramp to the keep, helping the young and the elderly, the others trying desperately to get inside as fast as possible. I usher the stragglers in along with Eowen. We share a look; relieved we made it without incident. I pick an old lady and help her to find a place to wait for the return of the others. When she is settled I go looking for Eowen. I see her laughing with some children. I wait until she gets up and walk up to her. "How are you faring?"

Eowen sighs. "I'm fine. I just wish I could be fighting. I feel as though I'm failing in my duty."

I give her a smile. "I know how you feel. I left my brother with those men. If…" I trail off.

Eowen puts a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine."

I smile. "Thank you."

She opens her mouth to reply, stopping when she heard the sound of horses.

"Aragorn." She whispers and runs off.

I follow, keeping my distance. It is best I leave her have this meeting on her own; I know how fond of him she is. I stop a couple of metres away as she scans the men for him, her face falls when she does not spy him. The dwarf walks up to her and she says something that I'm unable to hear. My eyes widen, something has happened. The dwarf's look is grave as he speaks to her. She turns, tears streaming down her face. She runs away from the dwarf, passing me, but not noticing me. I sigh, lowering my head and muttering a prayer for the dead. I can do nothing for her now she needs time alone.

Instead I search for my brother, Häeofed. I walk amongst the horses and horsemen, trying to glimpse his red hair. A hand on my should turns me. I grin, knowing it will me him.

Eorol, my brother's friend, stands there, a strange look on his face. My brow furrows. What?

He just stands there, opening and closing his mouth, like a fish out of water.

Huh?

"Uh..." He finally manages to get out, "Uh…Häeowen. Umm…your…your brother."

I stare at him, unsure of what he's trying to say.

"He… umm… he's dead. I can assure you he died with honour." The words pour out of his mouth as if saying that one word has broken the dam wall, "He fought to the last, and he told me to tell you he loved you…"

As suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

I just stare. Dead. The word echoes in my mind. Dead.

I walk past him, not knowing what I am doing, or where I am going. Dead. He is dead. My brother, my only family, dead. Forever. I haven't even said goodbye. I wasn't there. I should have been there. I should have helped him. I should have been able to defend him. I should have stayed. If I had, he wouldn't be dead.

New words are echoing in my mind. My fault. It's my entire fault.

If I was there he would still be here. My brother…

"NO!"

The shout shatters through the fog, the void in my brain. I stop, finally seeing where I am.

I am standing on top of the wall, one foot in the air as if I was about to step off the wall. Step off into the air. I look down. Bad idea.

My head spins and me knee collapses, causing me to stagger. I gasp, eyes widening.

"Oh."


End file.
